


FIC: Begin As You Mean to Go On

by jagnikjen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ginny and Neville's wedding night and Neville gets his first ever blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Begin As You Mean to Go On

**Begin As You mean to Go On**

The oil lamps on either side of the gilt edged mirror hissed softly in their ornate wall brackets and cast a glaring garish light throughout the master bathroom. A deep claw-footed tub took up one wall and the toilet sat next to the end of the tub beneath a window. A ruby-colored velvet panel, reminding Ginny of dried blood, hung over the window and was pulled back to one side with a rope of twisted gold threads that sported tassels at both ends.

Ginny peered at her reflection in the mirror. The face that looked back wore an aura of sadness. A bad omen, she thought. Brides should look nervous or happy or a combination of both on their wedding nights. But not sad.

Her gaze left her face and traveled lower, to her figure. The satin and lace chemise in a lovely shade of melon had been a gift from her mother. Narrow straps held the garment up; lace-covered satin triangles covered Ginny's smallish breasts and the silky skirt with a lace overlay flirted with her knees. The skimpy nightie left little to the imagination, and she wondered if Neville would fully appreciate it.

“The best way to keep your marriage strong is to have a healthy and active sex life, Ginny,” her mother had told her a few days before the wedding. “Your father and I have been married for over thirty years and our sex life is as satisfying as it ever was.

_“You know why?”_

_Ginny shook her head, heat rushing her face. She rarely blushed, but hearing her mother discuss her parents' sex life as if it were the weather was just too much._

_“Your father and I have fun in bed—and out of it. Don't be afraid to be intimate in other interesting places like on the floor or in a chair. And don't be afraid to experiment.”_

Ginny wasn't afraid of having sex in places other than a room with a bed or of experimenting. Images of her and Harry in broom cupboards and empty classrooms around Hogwarts and dark corners of the Gryffindor common room flashed through her mind. Tendrils of the thrill of Harry's hands and mouth on her body in places they probably shouldn't have been whispered across her skin, settling in her center.

She was worried that Neville would be.

_“Begin as you mean to go on,” her mother had said with an understanding smile._

“Ginny, is everything all right?”

Ginny jumped and turned to stare at the bathroom door. The door that led to her and Neville's bedroom. In Longbottom Manor.

He knocked softly. “Ginny?”

Harry had left her.

For her own good, he'd said. Neville had helped her pick up the pieces. He was a good man and he loved her. And she had grown to love him in turn.

Ginny forgave Harry, for the hundredth time, for leaving her, and she forgave Neville for not being Harry.

Then she took a deep breath and pushed Harry from her mind.

_Begin as you mean to go on._

Pulling the door open, she said, “I'm ready.”

Clusters of scented candles, a shower gift from Hermione, sat upon the dresser and on the bedside tables. The faint scent of lavender and vanilla filled the room. Ginny inhaled and felt herself relax just a bit.

The bright white light from the bathroom slanted over her from behind, leaving the front of her in shadow.

Neville's soft brown eyes traveled from her head to her feet and back. Faint color rose on his cheeks as his gaze lingered on her breasts, and a look of worshipful awe settled on his face.

She was glad to be wrong. He did appreciate the gown.

Her body reacted, nipples pebbling, suddenly aching for a man’s touch.

For _Neville's_ touch.

He took her hands and lifted them to his mouth, kissing the back of each one in turn. “You're beautiful,” he murmured, and stepped forward, releasing her hands and then sliding his own into her hair. Tilting her head, he kissed her tenderly, deepening the kiss as he'd done only a handful of times before.

Desire surged within her. For Neville, who loved her and had been there for her. Who had held her when she thought her broken heart would never heal and sat with her day after day when she thought she would never stop crying. Who encouraged her to try out for the Harpies and had attended every game since she’d made the team.

She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body against his. He was no longer the chubby Neville from her first years Hogwarts. He’d lost weight and put on muscle, though his face was still a bit round. She reveled in the feel of his firm body and strong arms and put her all into the kiss. He really was quite a good kisser. She'd been surprised the first time he'd kissed her that way, and had wondered if he'd learned from someone or if he just had natural talent or instinct. It didn't matter, really, she was just very grateful.

When the kiss ended, he murmured her name and said, “I've been waiting for this. . . . to show you . . .”

They’d endeavored several times during their engagement to make love, but he’d been so nervous and clumsy, they finally stopped trying. She was worried now, hoping their wedding night wouldn’t end in calamity, but he’d assured her the week previously that it would not be a repeat of their last disastrous attempt.

Retaking her left hand, he moved toward the largest bed she’d ever seen. Four thick poles stuck up from each corner of the giant-sized mattress. _All the better to make love in._

She muttered and the lights in the bathroom went out, leaving them bathed in the flickering golden light of the candles.

_Begin as you mean to go on._

The nightgown was on the floor before she could think and then she was sliding her hands up Neville's smooth solid chest, into his hair, and kissing him again. His mouth opened against hers and she pressed her tongue into it, stroking his and sucking on it. He made a noise in the back of his throat and she felt his stiffy take shape between them.

Suddenly a small swarm of nargles took flight inside her stomach. Things were going well so far. There were no bumped heads, tangled limbs, or accidentally torn clothing. Whatever he’d done was working. A thrill settled between her legs. It had been over a year and a half since she'd had real sex with a live man. She was so very ready for this.

Reaching between them, she took hold of Neville's growing erection through the silky pajama bottoms he wore, her neediness growing to a mild ache. He was big. Though not huge or anything, but a bit larger than Ha—than she expected. And then suddenly she wanted to taste him. The bed loomed behind Neville, and she maneuvered them toward it. His pajama bottoms and pants slipped over his hips and past his arse with quite a bit of help from her. The backs of his legs hit the side of the bed and he sat with a heavy plop, and Ginny forced him to his back before climbing onto his lap.

She kissed him again and rubbed her sex against his. That earned her a groan and a mild buck from below. She smiled. Sliding off his lap, she knelt on the floor and wrapped her hand around his shaft, stroking it to further hardness. A moment later, she took him in her mouth, savoring the slightly salty dribble of pre-cum.

He hissed and sat up, dislodging his erection from her mouth and hand. “Ginny, stop, you don't have to do that.”

She sank backwards, her bum resting on her heels. “I know I don't have to . . . I want to, Nev . . . haven't you ever had one?”

She already knew the answer even as the words left her mouth.

“No.” He sounded both affronted and a bit regretful.

Had shy, innocent Neville ever wanted a blow job, ever masturbated, ever even had naughty fantasies? The thought intrigued her. Taking a deep breath and swallowing her frustration, she said, “Neville, we're married. We're allowed to do these things.”

“I know, but . . . but how do you know about blow jobs?”

She had been certain he realized she and—that she was no longer a virgin, but maybe he hadn't. This really wasn't the time to break it to him, and he would probably never know the difference. She said, “I have six older brothers, four of whom talk candidly. It's something they all seem to get a great deal of pleasure from. I just wanted to make you feel good, Nev.” Resisting the urge to pout, she looked up at him with what she hoped was an innocent expression. It wasn't that she was especially enamored of giving them, but apparently blokes seemed to like them. Why should Neville be any different? And if things were good in bed, then things out of bed were bound to be fine.

His head bobbed forward a couple of times. “Of course. I-I think I might like to try it.”

“Really?”

“Uh huh.”

“Um, okay, well; lay back down.” Ginny rose onto her knees again and scooted up next to the bed and next to Neville, who had done as she’d directed. She pulled her hair around to one side and out of her way and then wrapped her hand around the base of Nev’s semi-softening erection. It firmed up at her touch and she stroked him a couple of times. Excitement flared in her belly and flickered lower.

Gathering up her saliva, Ginny took the head into her mouth as if it were a lolly. She ran her tongue around it and lapped at the head, then sucked on it a bit.

Neville squirmed and moaned sending Ginny’s desire soaring. She felt herself getting wet down below. She slid her mouth up and down, up and down, up and down for awhile, his erection so very hard. He bucked beneath her, into her mouth. She placed a hand on his very lower abdomen, on his thatch of coarse pubic hair to keep his thrusts at a minimum. She didn’t mind them too much. In fact, the thought of him fucking her mouth made her nether regions ache for the same treatment.

She continued with her attentions for a bit longer until he gasped out, “Gin—Merlin, I'm—”

With a soft pop, she released him and scrambled onto the bed and straddled his mid-section. Lifting herself, she reached for him and guided him into her aching wet body.

He thrust firmly into her and they both groaned. It had been some time since she’d had a man in her body; the stretch was delicious. She wanted more.

“I’ll suck you off another time, Nev,” she whispered harshly.

“Wha—?”

“I need to come. Soon. Now.”

She rode him. Hard. And couldn’t contain her mouth.

“Harder.”

His hands clasped her hips, gripping her flesh roughly.

“Oh, yeah, Nev . . .”

Up and down again.

“You’re so hard.”

She was close, so close.

“Fuck me hard. . . .”

“Ginny, _I’m—_ ” Neville drove into her. “I feel—” He slammed into her and moaned.

His release pulsed within her and she cried out as her body responded in kind. Waves of pleasure washed over her until she slumped forward and relaxed on his chest. She pressed a kiss to his chin and then his mouth. “That was wonderful,” she said softly. The spasms continued to diminish inside her. Beneath her ear, Nev’s heart still thumped harder than usual.

Enveloping her in his arms, he said, “I think we’re going to have to employ silencing charms when Gran gets back.”

She chuckled. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Don’t be sorry. I like that you aren’t afraid to be yourself.”

“I know she has her doubts about me. Maybe if she hears us, she—”

“No. Sorry, I can’t.”

Ginny sighed in sexual contentment. “I know, love. It’s all right. I was just teasing. I love you.”

He kissed her forehead. “I love you too, Ginny.”

Ginny stumbled into the bathroom and noted the watery sunlight streaming in through the window. It must be at least mid-morning. After using the toilet, she scrutinized herself once again. Her hair was messy and knotted and stuck out every which way. A small purplish bruise decorated the slope of her left breast. Her thighs and center were a bit sore, but that was a good thing. Neville had certainly surprised her last night with two additional rounds of his innocent but confident lovemaking.

The sadness was gone and a thoroughly-loved and hopeful feeling had taken its place.

She glanced at the dusty curtain, suddenly longing for the open airy look of the bathroom at the Burrow. Perhaps Neville and Mrs. Longbottom would allow her to redecorate their private suite.

_Begin as you mean to go on._

Ginny padded back to bed and proceeded to wake up her husband in a way she was quite certain he'd never been woken before.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
